Hotel Atlantis Palm
Mia and the Genie are arguing about architecture and human observation and attention to detail. The Genie claims that people are extremely unobservant, and Mia says the opposite, so the Genie decided to hide onyx figurines of cats throughout the city and its environs. Mia must find and collect them with the residents' help. 'Requirements:' Level 15 'No timers!' *You have 14 days to finish the quest. *''Bonus tasks have timers'' 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 15 Onyx Statuettes collected - 10,000 , 3 energy cupcakes, 5 Tropical Marathon Points *'Reward 2:' 50 Onyx Statuettes collected - Sand Castle, 5 , 10 Tropical Marathon Points *'Reward 3:' 120 Onyx Statuettes collected - Summer Mansion (400 , 2 every 4 hours), 20 Tropical Marathon Points *'Reward 4:' 250 Onyx Statuettes collected - Beach Shop (1800 every 6h, takes 35 to start) *'Reward 5:' 400 Onyx Statuettes collected - Atlantis Palm Hotel (5600 , 2-3 , 2-4 Tropical Marathon Points (for 16 days) every 24 hours) After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +100 more Onyx Statuettes collected — 25,000 , 15 Tropical Marathon Points *'Extra reward 2:' +100 more Onyx Statuettes collected — 1000 , 15 Tropical Marathon Points *'Extra reward 3:' +100 more Onyx Statuettes collected — 10 , 15 Tropical Marathon Points *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' The Hotel Atlantis Palm is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 400 Onyx Statuettes. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn Onyx Statuettes. sc-hotel-atlantis-palm-resident-task-window.PNG sc-hotel-atlantis-palm-resident-task-complete-window.PNG All the tasks have a value. The number of Onyx Statuettes you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 3 or 5 Onyx Statuettes for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important!'' Tasks are generated randomly.' *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. '''You can finish a task with .' *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . After you finish helping one citizen, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 3 hours for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with ). There is not a cooldown before the next task with the same value appears. *If you delete a task, you will receive a cooldown timer of 3 hours. Timers DO reset automatically after getting a reward. *After getting a reward you get another round of tasks without having to wait. 'Bonus tasks:' The special citizens for the Bonus Tasks will walk around with a golden “?” bubble hovering over their heads. They also appear in the Task Window with a golden circle around their faces. Bonus citizens tasks appear in a golden window. sc-hotel-atlantis-palm-bonus-resident-task-window.PNG sc-hotel-atlantis-palm-bonus-resident-task-complete-window.PNG Bonus Tasks appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus). *You can receive more points for completing these tasks: 4, 6 or 10. Bonus Tasks have a timer for completion and ''cannot be deleted during the completion time.'' *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, the next one will appear in 3 hours. 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 15 Onyx Statuettes, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Cat - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 100 Marathon Points *2nd place: Silver Cat - gives 2-4 and 2-4 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 70 Marathon Points *3rd place: Bronze Cat - gives 1-3 and 1-3 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 50 Marathon Points *4-6th places: 40 , 40 Marathon Points *7-10th places: 30 , 30 Marathon Points *11-15th places: 25 , 25 Marathon Points *16-20th places: 20 , 20 Marathon Points *21-25th places: 15 , 15 Marathon Points sc-hotel-atlantis-palm-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-hotel-atlantis-palm-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-hotel-atlantis-palm-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place Category:Random Tasks Quests